


scars

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Iruka Week 2021, Mentioned Mizuki, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: He had them all over his body; on his chest, his legs, his nose. He was a ninja. This was bound to happen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Iruka Week 2021, prompt one: scars! It's short, so I hope you all enjoy.

Iruka stared at himself in the mirror, half twisted to see the fresh scar on his back from when Mizuki had attacked. He exhaled after a moment, because what was one more scar really? He had them all over his body; on his chest, his legs, his nose. He was a ninja. This was bound to happen. 

“Maa, sensei, don’t stress yourself over it,” Kakashi said from the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Kakashi, what have I told you about coming in unannounced?” 

“You’re still just as sexy as before,” Kakashi said, ignoring the question. “Actually, if you can believe it, you’re  _ sexier _ than before.” 

“Wow, thanks,” Iruka answered with a derisive snort. But truly he was grateful for Kakashi’s words. The betrayal of Mizuki had left him with two scars, one that would likely take years to heal properly. At least he still had a friend in Kakashi. 

“Come on. Let’s go get some ramen. My treat.” Iruka looked at Kakashi, to see if this was a trick of some kind. Could he be blamed for not trusting someone after being betrayed by his best friend? “I mean it. Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Sorry,” Iruka said. He tugged his shirt over his head and zipped up his vest. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
